1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an injection molding installation for molding articles of plastics, elastomers or the like and comprising a molding press including relatively movable plates bearing the mold halves and a pressure injection apparatus both cooperatively mounted on a common support base.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In known injection molding installations of this type both the pressure injection apparatus and the molding press are mounted directly on a support base configured to accommodate just the specifically dimensioned units. Thus, a given support or mounting base can accept only a particular injection apparatus and a molding press whose plates have predetermined and invariant dimensions. Such an arrangement necessitates the production of several different types of mounting bases to accommodate the different types and configurations of injection apparatuses and molding presses commonly required and employed in a typical injection molding installation. Such a lack of adaptability and standardization obviously entails increased manufacturing costs and handling or manipulation complexity.